Re-play Re-wind Re-do
by dauntlesslionrunner
Summary: First story so I'm new(t) at this: everyone is relaxing nicely in the paradise (after death cure) when suddenly Thomas feels a strange feeling rush over him and then things start to become funny [if you finish reading the book can you review whether you would like a second book or not thank you]
1. The box

**Hey guys so this is my first story so I'm not really experienced much at this but I thought I would give it a go. Thanks for reading.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

We've been in the paradise for a while now, about 3 months and everyone seems to have settled nicely. I'm sitting with Brenda on a hill watching the sun set, I see Minho out of the corner of my eyes and when I turn to look at him his knees are up with his head laying on it and arms wrapped so you can't see his face. "Hey Brenda I'm just going to go check on Minho is that okay?" "Sure," she says, "I'm going to go check on the girls from Group B," and with that we both walked in different directions.

When I get to Minho he lifts up his head and I see that he has tears in his eyes, it was a strange and odd look because I have never seen Minho like this before. "What's wrong?" I ask as I sit down next to him and raise up my legs to my chest,"I'm just still trying to process everything, especially with Newt," after he said that there was a long pause, and I shift awkwardly in my position, "Did you see him before you got to Wicked?" he asks his eyes starting to fill up more with tears. I don't know how to respond to this, _If I tell him then I won't have to hold in the truth anymore but if I lie I feel like I'm just slowly cutting away the rope holding us together_. I decide to not tell him, "No", I replied, I then got this horrible bubbly feeling in my throat as if the truth wanted to jump out, he then went back and put his head on his knees again. We sat there for a while then it was pitch black, I stand up and shake Minho telling him that it was already night but he refused to get up so I leave him and walk to our room.

I go into our room, our room here in the paradise is cosy and every time I think of the room it half reminds me of the Scorch then the memory of the Cranks come back into mind and I shudder. Our room is a nice rectangle room stretching far to the right when you walk through the door, it has 2 queen beds both on the same wall, some drawers, an ensuite, a mirror and a nice plasma TV. _Well at least they finally had a TV after years of wishing for one, _I thought as I went to my bed and laid there watching TV.

After a few minutes Minho comes in, his face is blank and looks like he had never cried. He lays down on his bed and says with his normal tone, "Pass the remote shuck face, this show is too boring", I then chuckle a bit and toss him the remote. After 10 minutes of flicking through the channels he then turned off the TV and put the remote on the bedside table and looked at me. I suddenly got really nervous; he had a suspicious look in his eye and then lay down on his bed facing upward. "I somehow wish all this never happened, if I could I would go back in time and change all of this klunk", he said his resting in his bed, "I wish that too sometimes", and then I dozed off.

Minho P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning and I start to go off into the woods to collect materials and take my daily run, I feel like running is now part of me and I can't quit it after all I've been through running and running for days on end. Then after not even 30 minutes into the morning I hear a loud bang and a siren wailing that sounded exactly like the glades siren, _this isn't the glade, I swear aren't we in the paradise, why is that noise there, is this place actually safe or are they going to put us in a shucking trials again, _questions run all throughout my head and then I here everyone whispering and questions being raised, "What? How was this even possible?" "This isn't real", and many more questions along those lines. I run as fast as I can to the place where people are huddled and I see them surrounding a large box, large enough to fit all of us in. _No please no, they can't put me in that shucking trial again or another one ever again._ Then as I stop thinking the door cracks open and I see people coming through. The people look very familiar and then I see their faces. _No this can't be real._

It was Teresa.

**I hope you enjoyed this sorry but it was a very slow paced one, hopefully I can update this soon thank you for reading this again~dauntlesslionrunner**


	2. Back at the start

**Thomas P.O.V.**

_Teresa? B-but I saw her die before we entered the flat Trans, _I turn to look at Minho and I can see the same puzzled look on his face. He used his face to ask the same question everyone is probably wondering, _how is she alive._ This couldn't off been real and I think that it's fake when a second later she starts to speak. "_Thomas! Oh my gosh I missed you so much", then she runs up to me but with a little light skip in her step and her voice was a pitch higher, she sounded-girlier. This can't be Teresa because the Teresa I know does NOT act like this at all. She then wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge hug; it was a bit loose and not as tight as she used to hug. I see Brenda to my left and a look of jealously flushes over her face, but then I give her a reassuring face but she still looks jealous. Teresa stops hugging me and then says hi to Minho and everyone else not hugging anyone else-not even Aris. She is then about to hug me again but then I put an outstretched arm stopping her from coming any closer. "How are you alive? Why are you so strange? You need some explaining to do. Who else is in there with you?" I shot questions after questions but then just as the last word escaped from my mouth a see another person coming from the box. _

_Newt._

_Minho P.O.V._

_Great, I thought when I saw Teresa; I hated that shuck faced klunk now she's back. She's acting awfully strange, wonder what happened to her. Then after she started to get cosy with Thomas again another body emerged from the box._

_Newt._

_I immediately ran up to him and embraced him into a big hug. _

"Newt! You're okay I'm so happy!"

"Hey Minho, bro! I've been fine man stop worrying"

_What? Why is he saying all these words, bro? Is he just playing? _Then he flicked his hair. _Okay something defiently isn't right here. _I then walked over to Thomas who seemed to have the same questions I did.

"Thomas, I need to talk to you, all this is too weird for me,"

"Same, let's go to our room."

I turned around to see if anyone was following us but luckily no one was they were all still caught up with catching up with all the previously dead people. As I looked back I saw Alby, Ben and Chuck. Chuck! Then I stopped walking.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

I was walking along then realised that I didn't see Minho walking next to me. I turn around and see him standing still awestruck staring at the box in which all the dead people came out of-alive. "Minho lets go before they follow", he still stands there and then I stand next to him and try and follow his eye to what he is looking at.

It was Chuck.

I immediately started to sprint back and one question hung onto my lips, _Is he going to be the same Chuck that I remember,_ hoping with all my heart I sprinted and sprinted, then when I got there I embraced Chuck into a huge hug, he hugged back. "Hey Thomas!" we then departed from our hug, he then smiled his normal usual grin and I was happy to finally see someone normal, "Chuck! It's good to see you again", I then dropped down to a whisper, "Thank you for saving me back when we exited the maze, I'm so very grateful", "It's okay", he said then his smile kind of dropped and his eyes started to water. I remembered I needed to talk to Minho about everyone acting strange and then I realised that Chuck wasn't acting strange so I asked him to come over so we could talk. We ran back to where Minho was waiting and his face scrunched up, "Hey Chuck!" then leaned over to whisper to me, "Why did you bring him along?"

"He was the only one acting normal."

Then Minho shrugged it off and stood straight up again and we went to our room.

We both sat down on our own beds and Chuck sat on mine too. Seeing him again just reminded me of his face the second before he died. It was too much too bare, but I'm happy now that he is back and he is also sane and normal. "So", Minho started off by clapping his hands, "Chuck", pause, "Do you have any idea why those shucks out there are acting not like themselves?"

"They were like that before we were in the box and after we were in the box"

"What do you mean by before Chuck?" I asked cutting in.

"Well it's a long story, do you guys mind?"

"Well we don't have anything else to do, so fire away", Minho said then lay back onto his bed.

"Okay so it started when I blacked out, it was just when I got stabbed in the chest by the knife that Gally threw", he paused then took in a breath, "I seemed to be okay, no scars, stitches, nothing. I was then put into a nice little room just like this one and then told to rest; the guy who led me there had a nice white suit on and looked like a rat." _Rat Man_, I thought to myself. "So I was nicely relaxing there when I hear a knock and I see Alby and Ben, standing there and they rush in and we just hang out for a while, for a second I thought I was in the afterlife but everything felt so real, days and days and days passed and more and more people showed up then one day Newt comes and then Teresa, then after her, no one else, she was the last one." Teresa, the last one again, well isn't THAT a coincidence. Chuck then continued, "Everyone was settling in nicely and then the guy with the Rat face came and told everyone to come to this meeting room, we all followed and it was a huge room but it was full of beds and a lot of machinery, he told us to each sit on one bed then he would start to explain, he explained it all saying that we would be able to go back to everyone we loved if we participated in the surgery, everyone agreed even the most stubborn, we went through the surgery, then it was pitch black, we were in the box in which we arrived in, we had little light but everyone seemed to get along fine, everyone was acting strangely but I still felt like my same old self, and then we arrived." This all just didn't make sense, _if they all went through the same procedure why it is that Chuck is still the same old him while everyone else is like they are someone else. _I was going to ask why but then Minho stepped in and asked, "Why were you the same? How come nothing happened to you?" flooding Chuck with questions, then Chuck sighed and said, "I don't know but I think they are programmed to still help WICKED I think some of them are still alive and are using these people to spy on you, I guess it didn't work on me maybe because I am still too young." Then we all just sat there in quiet.

Many minutes passed then Minho said something so quietly I could just barely hear it, "I wish that I could go back and change all this, get all our friends back, not like how they are know, but back in their same old selves acting their same old ways no matter now annoying."

"I wish that too," I reply

"I wish that too", Chuck replying too.

"I wish everything would be normal once again", Minho said pausing after the last word. No one said a word next. The sun was going down and then Newt barged in and was acting like his new weird way, saying these strange words. Newt said he was going to sleep in our room and we let him seeing how we still had 2 extra beds. We all slept that night and I could hear Newt snoring, but Minho and Chuck still seemed to be awake. "If only wishes came true", Minho said "If only", Chuck and I replied. Then I slept and this weird feeling came over me.

I was in a room, no beds, but some computers and a desk, _This isn't my room where is everyone? What is this place_, questions flooded my head and then I see Teresa, _What is she doing here? _"Hey Tom", she said, "Ready to continue to work on the Maze?" _What?_ I just thought, _work on the maze? I just escaped it_, then a person in a suit with a badge saying WICKED on it came in and announced, "The subjects will be coming in a few days to go into the Maze, so you better hurry and finish this maze before then or you're gonna be in huge trouble by the boss." "What?" I ask no one in particular, "We're working on the Maze Tom remember? You and I are creating the Maze for Wicked. _Oh no this can't be happening, why am I here again? _Then only one explanation came into mind.

I've gone back in time.

**Thank you for reading this and I'll try my best to keep updating every day or two~dauntlesslionrunner **


	3. Morning Past

**Thomas P.O.V.**

_Back in time, _I think to myself, _is that even possible, how in the shucking world could I have gone back in time when there isn't even a cure for the Flare. _I was going to say something and ask Teresa but then I remembered, she probably doesn't even remember being in the Maze. _Was I the only one that went back in time? _If I wasn't I was desperate to find out who else went back with me. When I stopped thinking and looked around the worker and Teresa just gave me puzzled looks. "Are you okay Tom?" Teresa asked, "Yea", besides the fact that I just went back in time and am now stuck in this shuck hole again. "Hey James can you leave us for a bit, I just want to talk to Thomas alone for a bit", Teresa asked the worker, "Sure", and then he left. It was just Teresa and I in the room now and I walk over to the seat and shuffle awkwardly in it. I start to type away at the keyboard, moving little pieces here and there, typing in codes, and the whole room was silent except for the clicking and clacking of the keyboard which I was typing on. I turn to look at Teresa and she is just staring at me with her big eyes, she keeps staring not looking away, keeping eye contact. "What?" I ask kind of getting sick of her staring, every time I look at her it just reminds me of what she did to me in the Scorch, I don't think I could ever get over that. Ever. She then speaks up, "Why are you acting all strange and weird. What happened to you?" I could tell by her voice she was concerned, I then remember I can't raise any suspicions that I am from the future in a way so I just reply with something so simple, "I'm tired", she then looks at me and looks me up and down, then goes to working on the Maze, we then sit there in silence for the next few hours of working.

_7 Days Later_

**Minho P.O.V.**

_What in the shucking world is going on here, where am I; this is not my shucking room. _ I sit up from my bed and see Newt, Chuck, Alby, Gally, Frypan and a few others in the room all on bunk beds. I then sit there for a second wondering where Thomas is. _Probably going off with Brenda doing who knows what, _then someone groans and they raise from the bed, Newt just woke up, _what time is it? _Newt then speaks groggily, "Hey, Minho, Morning", slurring his words as he speaks, "Morning Newt, do you know what the shuck is going on?" "Wow already using the Glader words I hear?"

"What but we've always." Then I stop talking, _wait, Glader words, we got out of the Glade, how could he say "already using" it's like we haven't even been in the Maze, what the shuck?!_ I then ask him, "Where are we?" he then looks at me like I'm stupid or something, "Um the WICKED place remember, we're about to be put into the Trials, what the heck has happened to you, did you get concussed or something", I was then more confused than ever, _Wait I went back in time? Is that even shucking possible in this piece of klunk for a world? _I then stop thinking and see everyone starting to wake up, Chuck is awake too and I wonder if he went back in time to seeing as he was with me when I said that wish back in the paradise, _wait the wish, do wishes actually become true, what? Is there now a shucking godmothers now watching over me? _Chuck looks at me with the same questioned look that I think my face had and he comes and walks over to my bed, "Morning Minho", his face still smiling and chubbier than ever, "Hey Chuck", I then drop my voice into a whisper, "Did we go back in time because this isn't the paradise, we're in the WICKED area BEFORE we went in to the Glade", "I think so", he replies still trying to hold up his smile, I don't think either of us want to go through that shuck maze again, face those same shuck grievers, and face the same truth over again. _If Chuck and I went back in time that must mean Thomas came with us, _as if Chuck could read my mind he jumped off my bed and said to me, "Guess it's time for breakfast now", I got out of the bed too but I wasn't in the mood for breakfast now surprisingly seeing how hungry I am most of the time and then I follow Chuck out the door, _I NEED to find Thomas_ I think to myself, as then when I go to down the halls towards the cafeteria I see a boy standing outside a room looking down, he then turns his head towards us and I see his face. It's Thomas!

Ecstatic I run over to him and Chuck follows but not running, we embrace in a hug, _hugs feel weird_, and then Chuck comes and Thomas hugs him in a huge hug like a little kid would to his favourite teddy bear. They then release from their embrace, "Hey greenie, do you know what the hell is going on, I know we went back in time but like is there a nice little explanation or no did the world decide to just go _Oh they're wishing to back in time let's do that and destroy their life another time_", Thomas then just stares, "Same old Minho hey? Well of course I don't have another explanation but I think this is a good time for us to change what is about to come because 1. I don't want to have to put you in that maze again 2. I don't want to go in there 3. I don't want to have to go through the horrors again and 4. We can stop the flare."

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Minho is just staring now and then he laughs, "Stop the flare how in the shuck world are we gonna do that, go up to the creator of the world and ask nicely, nice plan but I don't think that is gonna work", I was staring at him and then said, "I read this email that Ava sent to her colleagues, by the way Ava is the one in charge", I then read the email to them and they both look at me shocked looks on their faces, "What? So they purposely spread the shucking flare so they knew who was immune?" Minho by then looked really ticked off and looks like he is about to punch something but then I stop and say, "No, no time for violence okay", he then lets down his fist, he then has this perplexed look on his face as though he didn't even know he put his fist up, "Yea guys", Chuck finally speaks up, "I'm hungry", Minho and I both laugh and all 3 of us walk to the cafeteria to eat breakfast where everyone is eating away.

**Okay guys, sorry that this chapter was really slow and not as good as the other I'll make it up to you I've just been stuck with assignment and homework so the chapters might come a little later, thank you for being able to stand this though much appreciated~dauntlesslionrunner *I keep forgetting to put this in but I DO NOT own these characters, they are rightfully owned by the author of the Maze Runner trilogy, James Dashner***


	4. Training and Plans

**Hey guys, sorry a bit late with updating, caught up with school, this chapter is longer than the rest and also it's a bit more slow paced, please tell me if you would like shorter chapters like the first one or longer ones like this thank you~dauntlesslionrunner *I do not own any of these characters they are rightfully owned by the original author of the Maze Runner series James Dashner***

**Thomas P.O.V.**

We're sitting down for breakfast at a table near the furthest end of the cafeteria; we brought two of the tables together to make one long table. Sitting at our table is Gally, Minho, Newt, Alby, Chuck, Ben, Frypan, Jeff and some other people who I don't know. Minho is sitting to my right and Chuck to my left, for breakfast we were served scrambled eggs and a whole lot of bacon. The Gladers or "subjects" _I hated that name_ were going to go to enter the Maze in a week's time. We all ate in silence and then one by one we set our spoon and forks down when we finished. Once everyone was done we got all our plates and headed off out of the cafeteria dropping off our plates as we did. Just as I was about to go to the room to continue working on the Maze and as they were going to go into their room, James stopped me in my path just standing there blocking my way. "Um, could you excuse me please I need to um, get through, to the, room", as I was saying that I was trying to find my way around him but he kept blocking me as if he knew my next move. "You ain't working on the Maze today bud; you're going to help show the subjects around and help teach them and stuff, I don't know much just the boss told me to tell you this."

"Sure", I was excited to start this little job for today, and as I said that I turned around to run into the rooms. I knocked on the door and it was unlocked. I open the door and see everyone getting ready, fixing up their clothes, their hair or some, like Minho, and just laying there on their beds. "Okay guys, I'll be your tour guide in a sense today", some didn't seem as ecstatic others but Minho and Chuck seemed to be excited. As they all started to come towards the door and line up, I turn around and another WICKED worker is standing in front of me, well two of them. "Hey, we're gonna be your body guards today in case any of these", then pointed at the guys behind me, "cause any trouble"

"Um, okay", I said quite uncomfortably, I didn't really need two people watching over my shoulder ever second because they can't think I can't handle myself. Then the one on the left, the one with dark brown hair, wide shoulders, and his chin was covered in stubble hairs and he also had a big nose, handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" I ask confused looking at the piece of folded paper in my hand.

"It's your map and also tells you what activities you guys will be doing for the whole day", the same guard said. The other one seemed quiet, he had light blonde hair, a babyish face, big lips and thin eyebrows with blue eyes, _Isn't he a bit young to be a bodyguard, _I thought. I opened the paper and it had a map at the top of the page, and then underneath was time slots and then an activity next to it. The first time slot was from 9:30-10:00, and it said "Subjects introduce themselves", _Why do they need to introduce themselves, I already know most of them, _Then I remember that I went back in time and none of them remember anything except for Minho and Chuck.

"Okay", I say clasping my hands stepping out of the doorway to make space for them in front of the room. _This was really awkward and uncomfortable for me like I'm not like a teacher or anything I'm just a guy like them, probably the same age as them and I just want to talk to them normally. _But then I just start to act like a huge boss. _Where did that come from _I thought. "The first thing we need to do is for you guys to introduce yourselves to me, so can I get you all to stand in one line across here", and I drew an imaginary line with my finger in front of the doorway so that they made like a wall in front of the door preventing anyone to get in. "Okay, so what I need you to do", I say walking in front of them pacing back and forth, "is to state your name, age and where you come from", then the first in line is Newt. My name is Newt, 18 and I come from Britain. Newt still looked the same as always. _I thought we were all named by someone else, maybe they already changed their name so that they could get used to it, _I thought. We then shook hands and Newt popped a small grin at me, and I did the same back. Next it was Minho, and then he introduced himself, we shook hands, next person. This went on for a while after I got through all 20 of the guys. Then when I looked down at my watch I see that it was exactly 10:00, the next activity was "Fighting and weaponry" from 10:00-12:00, _Well I guess this is where the guards come in I guess. _I then gesture for everyone to follow me and then all of us then go down a few hallways and end up at a door. I type in the code that was on the sheet next to the activity and the door pops open. I see inside heaps of weapons, from guns to knives to spears to just rocks, there is also a few doors that lead into a glass room where you can see in perfectly. I gesture for everyone to go into the big main room and they all do. "Okay this activity now is to, it says, 'let everyone pick the weapon of their choice, stand them all in a room, and let them practice on using that weapon", then they all just stare at me puzzled, then I just nod towards the rack of weapons and they all rush to get the weapon of their choice.

**Minho P.O.V. **

So far today hasn't been awfully interesting seeing as Tommy was in charge, but then we got to the weapons activity and I was excited, I quite liked using weapons made me feel stronger even though I'm already pretty tough. _Dang I am funny_, I think to myself. When Thomas finishes reading out the activity, we all stand there waiting for some kind of instruction but when Thomas then nods his head towards the rack, all hell breaks loose and we sprint off to the racks as if this were a race for our lives. Me being a runner I outrun most of them except Newt who runs beside me giving me a huge grin. _I forgot he doesn't have his limp anymore_, then I sprint faster and reach the rack first taking the knife. I then run out of the way and head to the closest room. The room I chose only had one other room next to it. On the left it was the wall and on the right it was Chuck. He had a spear. _Dang that spear makes him look not as cute anymore, _I thought when we smiled at me when he saw I was looking at him. "Okay now I'm going to deploy the dummies", Thomas said over the speaker, and then dummies popped up in front of me, "Now all of you shall practice targeting the dummy, okay, good, go", Thomas then stopped talking, _No kidding you shuck, we just make out with the dummy instead_.

I walk up to the dummy; it looked exactly like a human except for the robotic moves and some of its robotic features. It was about the same height as me. I then went to swipe at it but then it moved. _Okay then this might be better than I thought, _then I started to go up to it again and stabbed at its chest, it then dodged and started to swipe at my head, _what the klunk are they trying to kill me_, then I swipe at its leg before I get up after ducking and I slice the dummies leg, it then falls off and starts to limp in a way, it reminded me of Newt, I froze, _I couldn't kill this thing even if it was just a dummy it was too much like Newt, _I then snapped out of it when the dummy came and punched me in the face. I fell down clinging onto my face. It was about to kick me when I rolled out of the way just in time and then with my fist I punch upwards at its stomach and it falls down, I then grab my knife and stab it in the heart, the robotic face then falls asleep or dies, slowly its eyes start to close and then I lay down in the corner of the room. Exhausted. Then I hear a voice on the speaker again..Thomas, "Good job Minho, you can come out now", and then I hear the unlocking of a lock, _I was locked in here, wow they must really not want us to escape, _then walked over to the door and walked outside, no one else was there but then I see that they are still in their rooms, each fighting their own dummy, each the same height as the fighter. I walk over to a room where I see Thomas sitting down near some computers guarded by the guards, the room is high up and there is a ladder going up to the room, the room is glass like the one I fought in and then I look at Thomas with a questioned look on my face asking _What do I do now? _He seems to get the message just by my facial features and then one of the guards comes down and leads me to another room where it is nicely furbished and also had nice soft couches that were beige leather, some food on a tray and a TV. I straight away head over to the food and then grab some of the goodies like chocolates and all and then the guard leaves. A few seconds later Thomas comes in, "Okay, no one is watching, we need to devise a plan to help prevent you from getting into the Maze", then he takes a piece of cake and sits on one of the couches opposite me, "Woah, slow down there I just got out of a nice intense battle with a robotic me in a way, let me relax for a second and then I'll talk", I then lay back into the couch and then start to talk once I finish chewing on the chocolate in my mouth. "So what you're saying is, we need to somehow stop WICKED from sending all of us into the Maze and to stop them from releasing the Flare?"

"Exactly", Thomas said rushing as if someone was going to take him away at any minute.

"Well, we can all hide so then they can't find us, like a huge hide and seek party"

"I'm being serious Minho; do you seriously want to go back into the Maze?"

"No, okay so what do we do, I think you could do something, you work here, you create the Maze practically so what can you do to help?"

"Well I was thinking that we could somehow but a dummy of all you guys in the box instead of the actual you, but then we somehow need to replace the doctors that erase your memory before, and also block out the cameras so that they seem like they are completely normal and nothing strange is happening."

"Hmm", I reply, thinking. "That could actually work." I said surprisingly

"Why do you sound surprised?" Thomas asked.

"Well because you're you, you do the shuckiest klunk ever remember the Maze?"

"Well I saved your sorry butt so you shouldn't be surprised, don't underestimate me remember." Then a few people walked in, and amongst them I could see Newt, Gally and Alby, no sign of Chuck though. They all had bruises on them then I remember the hit I got and looked down to the spot and there was only a small bruise so I ignored it. All the people with the bad bruises got an ice pack from the freezer next to the furthest wall and held it to the spot. I hope he was okay though. Then they all sat down and we watched a movie called Divergent. It was interesting how amazing it was all set out and the training reminded me of ours. Chuck came in a few minutes later, the smile on his face wasn't as big as his usual smiles and he had bruises all over. I patted down next to me for him to sit down, as much as he irritates me sometimes I felt like this thing I have been going through that Chuck should be the one I should take care of. Then he sat down and started to talk so quietly I could barely hear it, "I hear some of the WICKED people talking, all I heard was: exterminate, Grievers, Group B, Scorch, Trials, patterns and also the Flare", I then shuffled awkwardly in my spot, _great they're gonna put us through the EXACT same thing, and I can't live with that, _Chuck then looked down at his feet then said, "I hope we can find a way out so we don't have to go through this again", and then I whispered to him, "I was talking to Thomas before, I need to tell you something privately", Chuck then nodded and we headed to the bathroom.


	5. 6 Days Left

***I do not own any of these characters***

**Minho P.O.V.**

We went to the bathroom and I told Chuck about the whole plan, he then nodded not asking any questions and then we went out. Everyone was in the room now and the guards came back and started to file us out into the big open room again. The rest of the day went quickly, we ate lunch, took survival skills, practiced our language, how to build, running, etc all the jobs we do in the Glade. We were then able to have 6:00-whenever to do whatever we like. Chuck and I met Thomas in his room. We have 6 days (minus the day we are in now), for our plan to go into action. We shut the door tightly and make sure no one followed us. There was no one in sight so then we started to strategise.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this, there isn't enough of us to start off with", Thomas said.

"How optimistic to start off with you shuck face", I retorted

"Well it is true, how can we pull this off without people", we all sat in silence thinking then just as Chuck was about to speak up there was a knock at the door. _Who would know this room? _Thomas then slowly put a finger to his lips and then walked over to the door, he didn't open it, he just started to speak, "Whose there?"

"It's Newt", _Newt? How did he find this place, was he stalking us?_

Thomas then turned towards us with a questioning look on his face, both Chuck and I shrugged and Thomas opened the door. "Knew you guys were in here", Newt said happily then sat down on the bed next to Chuck.

"How did you find us?" Thomas asked after shutting the door and sitting down.  
"Instinct", what was he a lizard or something now.

"Okay so what are we all doing here", Newt asked questionly looking around the room to all of us.

Thomas gave me a little look saying 'should we trust him', I just nodded, hoping he wasn't a secret spy ready to destroy our plan.

"Okay, so as you know", Thomas started, _He says okay a lot..._then he continued, "You and your friends are going to be heading off into the maze in about 6 days", Newt nodded as Thomas spoke, "Well, the thing is..." Thomas paused rubbing the back of his neck, "Chuck, Minho and I are trying to find a way to stop you from going in because we know what it is like and what happens and how badly it will end." Newt just looked at Thomas with a puzzled look, "What do you mean, 'You already know what is going to happen'", Then Chuck spoke up, "What he is saying is, we went back in time."

Newt looked at us like we were crazy, "Um is this some kind of a sick prank?"

"No it isn't, this is the absolute truth, want some evidence", before Newt could respond Thomas said, "well what will happen is you guys go into the maze and stay there for a year, there are some freaky creatures name Grievers that are slimy and have sharp points and knife ready to skew you so you can't escape the maze, then I come along and things start to change, you have to banish this guy name Ben because he broke one of the rules of not harming another Glader and also by the way you have a limp because of a reason I don't think I should say out loud", then Newt stopped him in the middle of his sentence, "Why did I have the limp?"

"I don't really think you or Minho or Chuck wants to know."

"We do", all 3 said in sync.

"Besides it is me you are talking about I think I deserve to be able to know about my future self", Newt added.

"Okay, well you um..." Thomas then paused, "You try and commit suicide by jumping off the wall of the Maze.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

_I can't believe I told Newts secret to him and Minho and Chuck._

They all stare at me with their mouths hanging open and eyes curious. "Why did I do that?" Newt asked, "Because you hated the Maze so much",

"Well my future self is pretty stupid. Did he, I, end up fulfilling my wish?" Newt asked his voice sounding concerned.

"Well you end up becoming a Crank", Minho bumped in. "A Crank is the name of someone with the Flare, the Flare is a disease that WICKED send to the world and the Flare turns you crazy, that's all I know."

"Okay, I think I'm convinced enough", Newt said cutting everyone else off, "So what's the plan, because I don't want to go into the Maze and have to go through all that again even though I don't remember it."

"Good", I say, and then Minho and I explain to him the plan.

"Well won't you need more people?" Newt asked once they finished explaining the plan.

"I guess Thomas was right, we do need more people", Chuck said to Minho.

"Shut your shuck face Chuck", Minho said a bit pissed but Chuck was giggling.

"We could get Alby, Frypan, Jeff, Gally, Ben and also some other Gladers", Newt said, I turned to Minho, we both knew that maybe Gally and Ben couldn't be trusted but then I remember that this is before they go through the changing, maybe they are better here. "We'll have to talk to each of them separately and see if they can be trusted", I say

"Well I'm pretty sure we all can be, why would we want to go into a place where we know nothing and have to try and survive around weird creatures that want to kill us", Newt had a point but then Minho spoke up saying, "Well some of these people in the future become evil in a way and so we must see if we can trust them", Newt nodded lightly knowing he couldn't really argue against us seeing as we know what will happen and that he has to cooperate or else we will never be able to go back to his normal life.

Later that night, Chuck, Minho, Newt and I gather all of the Gladers/subjects into my room and then one by one we question them, the questions included little scenarios like, "If you had to either save yourself or sacrifice yourself for everyone else to live, what would you do?" Most said sacrifice themselves, surprisingly even Ben and Gally did, but some of the Gladers that he didn't know said they would save themselves, _greedy slintheads, _another question was, "If you could choose to go into the Maze or stay here with your family, which would you choose?" all chose to stay with family, and I think that concluded the little gathering and trust session we had. After everyone had dinner it was 11:00pm and the Gladers didn't have to go to their room until 12:00pm (midnight), so they all sat around me sitting on the floor, in chairs, on the table anything they could sit on, even my bed. I started to explain to them the plan but then questions were starting to be raised, it got louder as I continued to talk then it pushed me off the edge, "Shut it! Okay I will explain everything, first I talk about the plan, second I will talk about some of the things that will happen if you DO go into the Maze, got it?!" then everyone nodded and shut up.

At 11:30pm I finished explaining the plan and what happens if they did go into the maze, we, meaning Minho, Chuck and I answered some of the questions that came our way like, "What is a griever? What happened to me? Was it all guys? Did we escape? Did I survive? Is the Flare already released?" And more questions along those lines. At 11:40pm we decided to go over our strategy, we had 6 days to pull this off and allow everyone to remember their jobs, it was Monday and they were leaving off on Monday/Sunday night. Since I was their tour guide I accessed their information and their records from the tests before, all the fast runners' jobs were to move people along, distract WICKED workers and also deliver messages from one to another, computer techs and the tough/good with weapons people had to break into the rooms and access the cameras, the rest were to stay put and not raise any suspicions. Our attack date was on Saturday night when hopefully everyone was asleep. It was 12:00pm when the guards came and took all the Gladers out of my room and escorted them to their room. They gave me a puzzled look and I just said, "I was talking to them about the food schedules and their results", they look satisfied with the answer and they left.

Now all we had to do go over the plan a few more times and WICKED will be going down. _I can't lose my friends again, I must vow to protect them no matter what cost_, I promised myself then fell asleep. I woke up to a slight knock on my door. I open it and see who it was.

Teresa. _Why is she waking me up so early in the morning, _I check my clock and its 3:00am, I open the door and she walks in hugging me, I hug her back. "What's wrong?" I ask still hugging her.

"I had a terrible dream that I betrayed you and hurt you really badly", tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh", was all that I could manage to say, then I patted down on my bed telling her to sleep in my room tonight and she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. This was another reason why I didn't want to go back into the Maze, as much as I didn't want to have to see my friends go in there and suffer all over again, I didn't want to suffer myself, seeing Teresa betray me once was enough, I wasn't planning on having to go through it twice.

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading these, please just review telling me what you think thank you so much, as I said before I am really busy with assignment and school but I'll try my best to still be super active and not keep you guys waiting~dauntlesslionrunner **


	6. 5 Days Left

**Sorry guys that I took so long, I've been really busy and I have also been working on my other fanfiction, as you can tell I like to do things leave them unfinished and move on so now I will try and balance them together so that both of the stories get benefits and updates often thank you ~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

It's Tuesday and we only have 5 days left now all the Gladers will be going into the maze late Saturday night or early Sunday morning, we are running out of time. All the Gladers are in my room, its 6:00am in the morning and some are complaining, I remind them that if they don't remember the plan they will kill most of their friends' family and have to live in the maze. Every time I say that they all shut up and listen. Only about 1/3 of us know exactly what we have to do the other 2/3 are still learning. We don't have much time because on Friday the tech wizards and fighters are going to be going to hack the computers so that they already have a head start. Then while they do that the electricians/artists are going to make dummies and create them so that they look like real people when seen on a camera. Then on the Saturday morning we wipe out half of the people, steal their uniforms and try and head out that night. It didn't sound awfully hard but then again there are more of them then there are of us. As we're talking we hear a knock at the door. Everyone goes quiet and then I walk up to the door, "Um...who is it?" I ask scared of the answer. "It's me Teresa, can I come in?"

"Um...why?" I ask I was scared

"Because, just I need to talk", I look around and see that half of them are shrugging half of them are nodding to let her in and then there were some like Minho shaking their head frantically. I open the door and when she steps in she has a shocked look on her face. "Um...sorry if I interrupted I'll just leave", and she starts to head out the door but then I grab her arm and pull her in, _if she already saw everyone she could tell the guards and we can't let that happen. _She sits down on the bed next to me and then she starts to speak, she is looking around confused, "Why are they all here?" she asks, then I look to Minho, Newt, Alby and Chuck they all just nod, but Minho is trying to make a subtle 'no don't do it face' but then I ignore it and we start to tell her what we are doing. We go through the whole plan and she doesn't question anything, when I'm done explaining she just sits there quietly. "What don't you believe me?" I ask

"No I do, it's just what if it doesn't work?" Teresa asked

"Well then we're shucked", I say, half of the room just stare at me confused, "don't worry", I say and everyone stops staring. By the 8:00am everyone understands and we all know what to do. "I'm hungry", Chuck says, _typical Chuck always hungry, _then I tell everyone that they can go and we are going to be having a meeting again. Teresa and I were the only ones left in the room. "What's wrong?" I ask Teresa, she is awfully quiet

"Nothing", she says and then she gets up, I grab her arm just before she gets too far and I pull her back down to sit, "Tell me what's wrong I know something is up?"

Teresa sighed, "It's just, if everything goes wrong, they're going to erase our memories again and then that must mean that I am going to betray you again and do all those bad things that I did to you"

"Don't worry I will make sure that we get out safely okay?" Then I lift up her head by her chin and kiss her. It's been a long time since me and Teresa has had alone time together and now it felt good I felt safe and happy. We release from our kiss and then we get up and go to breakfast together.

The rest of the day is same old same old. We go through the activities, the same ones we did on Monday, everyone goes through it quicker and then there is more time to do whatever we like, we go through the plan, we eat lunch, we rest, then eat dinner. I go to my room at night and see that the handle and the lock on my door has been destroyed, the door is partly open and I'm scared on what I will find in there. I open the door and I see 3 people, 2 guys, 1 girl. The 2 guys there I do not recognise, one of them has dark black hair and a sharp jaw, his eyes are big and he has pale skin, he is wearing a green WICKED uniform. The other guy has white-blonde hair, his face is not sharp but not chubby, and he has thick eyebrows and a wide nose. They are sitting by a chair where there is a girl sitting there, her head is down and I hear sobs. "Well hello Thomas, how are you?" the man with the dark hair said. "What are you doing in my room?" I retort not wanting to answer their question. "Oh just wanted to know why the subjects were in your room the last few night and also in the morning" the man was holding a knife and spinning it between his fingers, _what how could he have seen, there were no cameras from my room to theirs and no guards were out,_ "Why do you want to know?" I ask the man, fury raging inside me. The girls lifts her head and I see Teresa sitting on the chair, her face is covered in blueish-purpleish bruises, she had a black eye and blood is running down from her nose and her lip, she looked terrible, I went to rush to help her but then the blonde one punched me before I could reach her, I double over and end up on the floor, when I get up I see that the dark haired man has held the knife to Teresa's neck. She doesn't move and she looks as if she is going to pass out. "We know you've been planning things with the subjects, Thomas." He pauses before he says my name, _I hate when people call them subjects, _my jaw tightens with the fury, "I haven't been planning anything", I curl my hands into a fist and clench it trying to hold in my anger therefore hiding the temper inside me. "Fine then", the dark haired says and then the blonde man punches me again, I groan in pain, "Tell the truth!" the dark haired man said, he is above me now, he let go of Teresa luckily but now the knife is aimed at my neck. _Please someone save me I don't want to die this way, _then the man put the knife to my face, he inserted it into my skin, I yelled, it hurt it was like the grievers stinging you but never taking out their needle, the then pulled the knife down causing a huge scar on my face, I touch the wound and it's bleeding, badly. "So do you want to tell the truth now?" he said pressing the knife to my throat, "Help!" I yelp

"Shut it!" and then covers my mouth with his hand. We hear footsteps in the hallway, the two WICKED workers close the door fully so no one can see in, _well there goes my chance of being saved¸_ I think to myself. Then as the dark haired man is about to speak we hear a knock at the door, the blonde guy comes up to the door, I try and look into the crack but see nothing, he pops his head back in, "Sir, it's a um" then mouths a word I can't make out,"Go handle them", the dark haired guy said, "I'm going to hold you here until you talk, when my colleague comes back and you still haven't told the truth I am going to kill you understood?" I nod, _please someone anyone please help me, _I yell in my head. Then we hear another knock on the door, the guy on top of me lets go of my arms and walks to the door, he steps outside the door and then I hear a light bang, I walk to the door, clenching my face trying to stop the blood. I walk outside and to my sight it's the happiest thing I have ever seen.

Chuck.

I go up to him and hug him, "Chuck I am so glad to see you", I look around and see that the WICKED workers bodies are on the floor and around the corners are the Gladers, "Guys!" I yell excited. "What the hell happened to your bloody face?" Newt asked

"I think it kind of improves your face", Minho said

"Ha ha very funny Minho, I'll tell you when I get inside but can one of you run to get an ice pack and also bandages please?" I yell to everyone, I see two people at the back run off, "Thank you", I yell to them, I lead them into my room and rush to Teresa, "Hey Teresa are you okay? I just told some people to go get some things to treat you, here lay down", I then carried her to my bed and laid her down. "What in the bloody world happened to her?" Newt asked

"Damn she look bad", Minho then said, Chuck was by her side looking down at her, he got the pillows and readied it so that Teresa could lay nicely, it honestly pained me to see Teresa like this, I swore to myself I would get revenge on them, "Thank you", I could hear Teresa say lightly to Chuck, he smiled back, he had a look of pain in his eyes, that hurt me deeply. The boys that got all the equipment came back, more than I could've hoped for, "Thank you so much", Jeff who was the med-jack came up and started to bandage Teresa, then went to treat on me just leaving an ice pack on Teresa's face, "No please, I'm fine just help her first please", I was on the verge of tears now, I didn't care that everyone around me saw, if my tears could heal Teresa, I would bawl my eyes out to matter who saw. Once Teresa was bandaged up, we all sat around most of us on the floor. "What did you guys do with the guards?" I asked no one in particular. "Well it was all little Chucks idea, he heard screaming came up with a little plan and then bam we saved you", Newt said, I look to Chuck and give him a big hug, he was like a little brother to me, and I could never lose him ever again. We all decided to sleep here tonight; no guards came to take them away so we all slept peacefully. Then in the middle of the night I wake up and hear a blood curdling scream. I look up.

Minho, Chuck and I were fine.

The rest were screaming in agony.

**Hey guys this is a really long chapter, I don't really know how long you guys want me to write them so yea, please review telling me what you like about it what you don't like, if you want shorter or longer chapters, please tell the truth no need to hide it I won't take anything to offence I'm just happy that people are actually reading my stories, I shall try and update soon for you shanks~dauntlesslionrunner**


	7. Wake up calls

**Hey guys sorry for the late updates, I've been busy with my other fanfiction, and school work and I'll try and update this more but if I don't I'm really sorry and please forgive me well here is the next chapter so here we go. ~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Everyone was screaming and yelling a blood curdling scream, I had to cover my ears to try and stop my ears from ringing too much. It kept going and going, I rushed to Minho and Chuck, I tried to say something but I couldn't hear myself and they couldn't hear me. We went to the bathroom connected to my room and then we closed the doors so then we could take the hands away from our ears. "What the shuck is going on?" Minho said, he seemed kind of pissed

"Don't know but it better stop soon", I said

"It better or I'm going to beat all those shucks up", Minho said holding up a fist, and then the screaming stopped. We all stepped outside and everyone was asleep again.

**Minho P.O.V. **

We all stepped outside and they were asleep, _how the shuck, one minute they were yelling their lungs off next they were sleeping in peace. _ I walked up to Newt and shook him awake, he groggily looked up and spoke in a sleepy voice, "What do you bloody want Minho?" Newt said seeming really tired

"Can you tell me what's going on", I said

"What do you mean?" Newt answered staring at me with a questioned look

"You and the rest of these idiots were yelling your lungs off less than 2 minutes ago", I was starting to get really angry, _if they were playing some sort of sick prank Lord help them, _I thought to myself. "No we weren't Minho now shut the bloody hell up so I can sleep", then Newt fell back asleep, _if this is the work of WICKED so help them. _

I woke up and it was morning, everyone was still here fast asleep. Thomas, Teresa and Chuck were awake, I walk over to them, "Last night I swear pushed me off the edge", I say as I go to crack my back, "Tell me about it", Teresa said,

"You weren't even awake", I say confused

"I was, just didn't want to get up", she still had the bandage on her face from last night so did Thomas.

"Hey Thomas, how's your face? Did it go back to its normal ugly state?" I ask jokingly

"Oh I haven't checked didn't really feel it the last few days", Thomas then removes the bandage slowly from his face, he has a huge scar but there is no more blood and it seemed to have closed, "Dang that was quick", I say crossing my arms, "You look much better Tommy", Chuck then says after

"I do feel better", Thomas says, "Hey Teresa how do you think your face is?" then he goes to unwrap it, when he reveals her face, it was brand new, not a spot, although she still had scars, no sign of bruises her black eyes,"Dang miracle bandage is what I'm gonna call that from now on", I say, _that's weird I swear it takes more than a few days to heal cuts and bruises, _I think to myself. One by one the rest of the guys wake up and by the time they all wake up its 8:00am later than the usual wake up time. Wednesday and we got 4 days left to remember it all and 2 days for the tech guys to get into action. "Alright, do you guys remember what to do?" Thomas said and before anyone could reply he pointed to a random person and said, "State what position you are and what you must do", the boy spoke straight away, "I'm a tech wiz and I need to follow behind my trusty fighter", then he pointed to a guy, "hack into the computers so that the cameras still move but you can't see any of us." The boy then stood proudly, "Good", Thomas said, he then tested a few more people by the time he was done it was 8:30am. "Breakfast let's go I'm starving", I yell when everyone is quiet and then one by one they all head out the door to go to breakfast. _The rest of the day we do the same shucking activities with the same shucking tour guide Thomas, don't get me wrong I love having him as a mentor it's just so boring doing it day to day, I can't wait to get to put the plan into action and get away from shucking WICKED and the shucking Maze. _

The night comes and nothing interesting happens which was odd. No blood curdling scream, nothing. I then realise just as I'm about to sleep, Alby stands up and starts to walk in circles, expanding the circle as he walks. I notice a weird chip stuck to his head hiding in his hair, blending it was the same colour and his hair and his skin. I walk up to him and go to grab it but then he turns around and looks at me, "Don't touch me", he retorts then holds up a finger as if it would put a shield around him stopping me from getting the chip off him, he turns around and starts to walk in circles again. I creep up behind him and go to grab the chip but he quickly turns around and grabs my wrist, "I said, Don't Touch Me!" his voice raising, he turns around but keeps an eye on me turning his head a bit every step, I get sick of playing nice so then I tackle Alby knocking him to the ground, I hear a crunch but then when I turn Alby over the chip still seemed to be on, I look at it for a while and see that there is an on and off button and reach down to press it but the Alby turns and then punched me square in the face, my head knocks backward but then I regain it and punch him in the head, he dodges and I end up punching the ground next to his head. He gets his legs and pushes me off him and I can see now that everyone was awake standing on the edges of the room making room for us. Thomas comes up to me trying to break us up but then Alby goes and swings at Thomas, he quickly dodges it and grabs Alby's fist, he twists it and Alby yelps for help. "Thomas there is a chip at the back of Alby's head, there is an on and off switch try and turn it off", I yell at him, before he could reply I turn Alby over and then sit on his back pinning his arms down with my legs. Thomas then comes and looks at Alby's head and finds the chip, he rips it off Alby's hair taking a chunk of hair with it, Alby yelps but Thomas ignore it and find the on and off button and switches it off. Alby then turns his head a bit and says, "Why are you on me?" I get off him straight away and tell everyone to go back to sleep, they all follow my orders and go to sleep. When they are all fast asleep I whisper to Thomas, "What if the others have that, we have to search them to see if they have it,", Thomas nods and then we stand up and look around, everyone else had them to, we quickly rip them off their heads and put pressure on the spot to stop it from hurting so much, the most we got were a few groans but no super loud noises. Once everyone was done me and Thomas get then and flush them down the toilet. "Well this night has been interesting", Thomas says once they are both lying down, "Very, welp, night Thomas", I say laying my head down, "Night Minho", and then I fall into deep sleep.

**Sorry that this is a very sloppy chapter~dauntlesslionrunner**


	8. Friday, The Hack

**Sorry guys that I haven't been updating lately but can you please review it would mean the world to me thank you ~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V. **

It's Thursday morning, techs and all the fighters go to launch their attack in one day, tomorrow. I found out that they are going to be put it exactly at 12:00am on the Saturday, so midnight Saturday and early morning Sunday. Luckily we decided to attack early on the Friday or else this would never have worked out. Its morning and we go through the usual routine I test people on their jobs then after about 30minutes to 1 and ½ hours we go to eat breakfast. The rest of the day everyone is sitting anxiously waiting to start to attack and escape this dreadful place.

THE NEXT DAY

** Thomas P.O.V. **

Today is Friday and we are launching our attack today. I gather up all the techs and the fighters, I'm going with them and so is Teresa because we are the ones who work here and control the computers and have access. All of us gather at 6:00pm to finalise our plan. "Okay so fighters 1-5 you must come with me and techs 1-3 you must come as well, we will go to the room where I work on the Maze and then hack the other computers from there, then fighters 6-9 and techs 4-6 go with Teresa to the other computer rooms to make sure that no one else can access the computers, got it?" I ask the group, the room fills with nods and "Yeses". We wait in my room until 8:00pm, in that time we got all our gear ready and also got our disguises on. Since I work here, Teresa and I went to the spare Janitors closet and got all the uniforms then went to the Test Labs and stole the uniforms from there we were even able to get guard uniforms, there was just enough for everyone although Teresa and I didn't need the uniforms because we had our passes showing we were the workers on the Maze.

8:00pm and all of us are outside of my room already, all those assigned with me follow and we sneak our way through some hallways. We make a lot of left turns and right turns. We then arrive at the door where Teresa and I work on the Maze. "Okay guards 1-3 stay outside, guard the doors make sure no one comes in or tries to okay? Guards 4-5 stay indoors and if anyone that isn't apart of us comes in, you are the only hope left okay? Good." Then the guards who were assigned outside stayed, I gave them secret pistols to hide in their uniform, an alarm to warn us, a walkie talkie and also a knife. They were holding a rifle in their arms but that wouldn't raise suspicions because all the guards held rifles and they looked like the guards anyways. The other two guards came inside and guarded the door with the same weapons I gave the guards outside. The techs and I walk to the computers and I log in. "Okay type away", I say to one of the techs, a second later I hear multiple sounds of clicking and typing and sighs and sniffs. They were surprisingly quiet. "Um...Sir? We have a problem", one of the techs says, he has red-ish orange-ish hair and a lot of freckles on his face. "Don't call me sir, call me Thomas and what happened?" I say as I walk over to the computer to see what happened. "There is a highly protective layer system that could take forever to decode",

"Get working then, try as hard as you can, remember it's either you work this out or you go into the Maze", then the boy frantically starts to type away. I see numbers and symbols flood the screen along with letters that I can't quite make out. I hear him mumble and grumble every few seconds sometimes even saying, "Crap", or, "Shit", I tried to ignore it and stay positive hoping that somehow he will be able to go through. All of a sudden I hear some clambering outside and some yells. My alarm doesn't go off so I suspect that the guards outside are okay. I keep hearing yelling but I don't know if it's the yells from the enemy or from the good guys, us. I quickly tell one of the guards to try and peek outside, he looks outside then puts his head quickly in again, he clutches his gun tightly and then he looks at me and says, "There's a whole gang of them, I think they're onto us", he had dyed hair so it was blonde but he had red fire coloured tips.

"What happened to the guards outside", I ask worried

"They are fighting as hard as they can, I don't think they can last long", I start to panic, _please just let us get through this just please let us escape, _I start to plead and hope that someone somehow heard me in their minds then I hear Teresa's voice. "Tom, it's me Teresa, we got mind reading powers remember, what's wrong", she says to him in his head

"There are WICKED guards outside our room and the guards outside won't be able to handle it any longer I think", I reply to her in my head

"Well we don't have any guards on our tails so I'll send 2 or 3 your way okay don't panic we're working as a team remember, that means we get through this as a team", I can hear her as if she is right next to me holding my arm, comforting me, I nod even though she can't see me. I turn back towards the techs, "Hurry we got WICKED on our tail, I know it's hard but remember it's now or never", they start to type faster and then I look to the guards. I look around and see there are air vents and I come up with an idea, "Do you have grenades?" I ask both of the guards, they look into their pack and they have 5 each, "Good can one of you go through the air vent and see if there is a passage so that you arrive on top of the guards, that way you can drop the grenade above them", they looked at me worryingly, "Don't worry they aren't huge grenades but they are big enough to wipe out the guards but keep us safe", I see their faces relax and the pale skin and dark haired boy goes into the vent. I go towards the computer and see that the tech I was watching before wasn't on the same screen as before, "What happened? Did you get through it or not?" I ask questions flooding my head, "I got through, now just the easy part hacking the cameras, there is also footage of us, I can edit that too if you want"

"We don't have time though", I say rushing

"We have plenty, this doesn't take long, it's as quick as blinking", then he smiled a toothy grin and went back to typing furiously. The guard that went into the vent comes back out and nods, "It leads to the front so then you can chuck the grenade in front and it will explode on them"

"Good, so go through there, don't worry we will be fine here, help our guys though and try not to hurt them"

"Okay", they both say in sync and then they head off into the vent

I stand there pacing back and forth watching furiously at the techs hoping that they are able to get through. I start to calm down when I hear a voice, "Hey Thomas, how are you? You might not remember my voice but I think we met before, do you remember that time you got a scar? Yea you might be surprised but I'm alive and I'd like to continue our little date night", it was the WICKED worker who cut my face, fury started to rage within me, _where were the guards, why don't they just drop the grenades on top of them already, _"Oh and your silly guards well they can't fight me, there's no way they can", _did he kill them? No he couldn't have, what if he manipulated them and now they are with WICKED, _thoughts flooded my head and before I could fit one more thought in I see the guards shuffling through the vent back down into the room, "We couldn't throw the grenade's there were in like an invisible shield so when we threw one grenade it just disappeared"

"How is that even possible", I ask confused

"Well they are WICKED", one of the guards state and I nod my head

"Teresa, the guy who attacked us the other night, the one with the dark hair is in front of my room, backup needed like right now", I say to Teresa in my head,

"What? I thought he died, well I just sent some guards to go there and also they are going to get some of our friends to help, what do we call them again, Gladers?" Teresa said not even a second afterwards

"Yea Gladers, thank you so much Teresa, remind me that I owe you one", I tell her smiling but she can't see my smile, I hope she can hear it though

"It's nothing okay, after what you did for me, I think we're even", I can hear her smile through that. I snap out of the mind telepathy talking and then focus on what is happening right now. "Hey Thomas come out already you're boring me, and if you don't come out, we're coming in", the guy said, _why didn't they come in, in the first place, _I look to one of the techs and he grins and says, "Well we wouldn't leave the doors free so that they can come in at any time, of course we hacked it and fuzzed it up a bit", he then giggled a bit and turned back to his screen. I smiled, _these shucks are one smart bunch, _I think to myself.

"Thomas, come out now or we break in", the WICKED guard said from outside and I could hear people starting to load their guns, the whirring and the clicking sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know what to do, I turned to the techs, "Hurry before we all die", I'm freaking out although I'm calm, I don't know how that is possible but I am

"Just editing the footage, and...I'm...done", the tech says and gets out from his chair, the others later follow and we are standing there. "So Thomas, how do we get out, we clearly can't go through the door", a tech from the back said

"Don't worry I'll think of a way", I say putting my hand to my chin thinking

"What about the vents?" One of the guards asks, it was the one with the blonde and fire tipped hair. "Great idea, but I don't know where it leads to, that's the only problem", I tell them

"Don't worry we can figure out a way", the other guard said, I nod and we are on our way inside the vent. "Hey Thomas, I'm sick of waiting so I'm coming in, better be ready", I look frantically to the workers

"Go go go!" I half yell at them, I look down at my watch and see that it is 11:00pm, I get through the vent and close the hatch behind me, that's when I hear the banging at the door, I shoo the workers to go and continue to crawl, they do as I say and we are far from the room but I can still hear the WICKED workers but only slightly, "Where did they go?" an unfamiliar voice said, "I don't know", another person said, "Come on Thomas, you couldn't have gone far, we don't want to hurt you, it's okay", it was the guard that attacked me the other night. I quickly try and talk to Teresa, "Hey Teresa we escaped, don't send the guards, we are safe, I think",

"What? Oh yea woops sorry I forgot to send guards, Okay yea I won't send any, where are you exactly?" she says flooding my head with questions

"In a vent, okay have to go escape bye", I say rushing

"Oh okay, yea bye", she sounded a bit saddened, _why would she be sad, I just escaped and I can live, what's wrong with her?_ I think to myself. We keep crawling until we hit a turn and then we stop, "Why are we stopping?" I whisper but just loud enough for the person in front to hear, "Which way do we go?" I crawl up to the front, crawling on top of people as I go, I go to the front and lead then down the right, _if I can remember walking from the room to my bedroom then the vents should lead the same way, _I turn and turn again until there is another split,"Guys, go to the left, then right then that should be your room, act natural and if the guards come, zip it okay?" I tell them

"Got it", they all say in sync and we depart, I turn right then another right then left and find the vent to my room. I look inside my room and see that no one is there. I quickly jump down into my room and fall asleep. I am in a deep sleep until someone comes and shakes me awake, I groggily open my eyes and groan, I am so tired, all this work is wearing me out, I see that the guard that attacked me is hovering over me now, "Hey Thomas, rise and shine", he was gripping my shirt, he pulled me up and pushed me to the ground next to my bed, I land with a thud and hold my head, I'm really dizzy then the guard comes and grips my shirt again and then pushes me against the wall, his eyes were burning with anger, "What were you doing in the control room then huh?!" He was spitting all over my face, "I wasn't in the control room, I've been asleep" I say still groggy from sleep, "Liar!" he yells in my face, "How can you tell I was lying, do you have any proof and for one, I can't sleep as easily as you think, so that must mean I have been asleep for a long time", I say keeping calm, "No, you're lying! Stop lying, and just tell the truth!" he yells at my face and releases my shirt, I go to straight out my shirt then he punches me in the face, "Do we have to go through this process again?" he says sounding bored, "No, because I am telling the truth, what makes you think this anyway?" I say

"The little subjects are always in your room, every night, every morning, doesn't that seem a little suspicious", he says one foot on my chest, stopping my breathing, I have to take small slow breathes so I don't pass out, "One, do NOT call them subjects", I remove the guards foot and then punch him in the face causing him to tumble over, "And second, what if I'm just comforting them, some of them are of really young age and what's the least I can do, we are about to put them into a Maze just so we can find a cure of a disease we are about to spread", I say angrily clenching my fists while putting a foot down on his chest just as he did to me

"What? What do you mean by "spreading a disease" how do you know all of this?" the guard asks, I keep my foot on him but not as tight as before

"What, you didn't know?" I ask the guard, he shakes his head no

"They are going to spread out a worldwide disease and the people inside are special for some reason and are going to study them to try and create the cure for the disease that they spread", I tell the guard, his eyes look up to me and I see that his eyes are starting to water

"So are WE going to die? Am I?" he asks, his eyes start to water more, "What about my family?"

"Well people who work here at WICKED survive until the guys, who are not subjects by the way, escape and seek revenge, and for those who don't work here at WICKED, if they aren't immune, they have a high chance of catching the disease and slowly going crazy, it's worse than dying", I say toning down my voice for the guard, his eyes start to fill up more and I see a tear slip down his face, "Are you okay?" I ask the guard, I put down a hand to pull him up and he takes it

"I'm sorry it's just, I thought they were putting these people in because they did something horrible, well that's what they told me anyway, if I knew that they were going to kill millions of innocent people's lives and ruin them, I would've help and not hurt you, I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" He starts to cry fully now tears welling down, "I don't want to see my family die at the hands of me, they mean to much to me", he sits down on my chair and I let him sit there and cry for a bit, "Hey it's okay, we can stop it you know, if you come to our side, you can help", I say to the guard, he lifts up his face and his eyes are puffy from crying, "I would do anything to keep my family safe", and then we join our hands as if to promise each other something, the guard then stands to leave and says, "I will be back tomorrow, not to hurt you just in case you're wondering but to help my family", then he leaves my room and closes the door behind him, I then go back to sleep, _can I trust this guard, after all he has done to me and the Gladers, and Teresa can I trust him, _then I fall asleep.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been really really busy and I promise I will try and make it up to you, please review on what you think and I'll try update soon, I know this chapter is really long I'm sorry but thank you again~dauntlesslionrunner**


	9. T Nightmare's

**Hey guys sorry I forgot to say this before but my stories might have a few swearsies in the chapters but don't worry there isn't much and I will try and limit it so there isn't a lot but enjoy, there is a bit of fluff in this chapter just warning (I don't really know if fluff was the right word so yea what I mean is just intimacy scenes that be all, is it smut or lemon, I don't even know someone help me before I become a Crank)**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

I sleep peacefully that night even though I should have thoughts running wild around my head. I'm sleeping and sleeping then a dream pops up in my head.

_I'm running out of the WICKED compound. Everyone is with me even the guard that cut my cheek. We keep running towards a bus and people start to load on. I stay at the back making sure that everyone else makes it safely. Everyone is piling on when all of a sudden there is a loud thud and a yell, "Stop where you are!" I turn around and see that a man with a Rodent like face is standing with a gun facing me. "Don't move or I shoot", it was Janson, aka Rat Man. "Everyone get off the bus and come back into WICKED and no one gets hurt, rebel and you get shot. I stand there frozen for a while then I start to slowly move onto the bus. "Stop moving!" he then points his gun harder at me. I decide to sprint to the other side of the bus, and jump through the window. I go towards the side, pass the door and Janson follows me with his gun, I then start to sprint, I'm about to make it to the other side when I hear the gun being shot and the bullet hit me. I fall to the ground clutching my side and I'm bleeding and bleeding, then I get shot again and everything turns black._

I wake up panting and I see that Teresa is in my room, she is looking at me worryingly, "I heard you screaming, so I decided to check on you, plus I was having a nightmare", Teresa says hiding her face with her hair. I move over on my bed so there was space for her and pat the space down for her to sit. "So what was your nightmare", I say as I put my arm around her holding her close to me, she rested her head on my chest and she is warm and comfortable, if that even makes any sense. "You just had a nightmare too, why don't you tell me yours?" she says back mockingly

"You came to my room" then she gave in and started to talk

"Well my dream was that you met this really pretty girl and you guys hung out a lot and I think you guys got together and I was really scared and then afterwards I got really jealous and tried to hang out with you and then you started to hate me a lot then after a while you shot me and said 'No one will ever love you, you betraying bitch' so yea that was my dream, it's not so drastic but yea it was pretty scary because you are like the one I really like", Teresa mumbled the last bit as if ashamed, "Wait you like me?" I ask looking down at her, she looks up and then looks away, "Yea, I'm sorry if this makes you awkward, you don't have to love me back it's just I got really close to you and yea", she keeps her head away from me not daring to look into my eyes

"Is that why you sounded really sad when I said goodbye to you when I was in the vent", I ask her smiling

"Yea and also I thought you were in trouble; don't let this get to your head though okay?" Teresa said smiling at the last part

"Hmm, I'll think about it", then she looked up at me and we just stare at each other for a few seconds, her blue eyes were so beautiful and I felt as though her eyes were swallowing me whole, she then started to look away but I grabbed her chin with my free hand and then pull her in to a kiss. We kiss for a while and I feel butterflies in my stomach, her lips are warm and my eyes are closed, many thoughts rush into my head like, _am I doing this right? What if she didn't want to kiss me? What if she betrays me again and this is just another WICKED scheme, _I used the arm that was around her to pull her in closer and our kiss gets more passionate, she holds my face in her hands and her hands are warm and soft, I then roll on top of her and then I'm kissing her neck and she starts to moan, she plays with my hair for a while then she grabs the hem of my shirt and she starts to pull it off my head, I go along with her and then she starts to play with my hair again, I moan a bit and then she rolls on top of my so now I'm underneath her. I start to unbutton her shirt but then I stop. She just stares at me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask her, she places a kiss on my lips and says, "Positive", and then I unbutton her shirt. Her bra is a lace white, and when I look back up at her I see that she is just staring at me with a little grin on her face, "What?" I ask

"Stop looking at my bra", she laughs then kisses me again, this goes on for a while, then she starts to take off my pants, I kick them off and take of her shorts she is wearing, I see she is wearing a matching pair of underwear, I feel her laugh and smile when she catches me staring, "Don't you get distracted easily", we keep kissing for a while, not doing anything risky. Our clothes are off only our underwear and her with her bra. After a while we just lay there under the sheet, I'm cuddling her with my arm and her head is resting in the crook of my neck, we are silent for a while and I think she is asleep when I hear her say, "You never told me your nightmare", then she looks up at me, "You sure you want to hear it, I'm guessing you're pretty tired", I say looking down at her

"No I'm wide awake, come on tell me", then she places a kiss on my lips

"Fine, so what happened was..." then I tell her the whole story, the whole time she is just staring at me listening hugging my back, when I finish I see tears start to swell in her eyes, "Are you okay Teresa?" I ask concerned

"I'm fine", then she wipes the tears and turns around

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard, come on tell me", I say turning her around to face me

"I'm just scared, that's all, what if that's true, what if you do die, not trying to be so negative but like what if?" then tears well up again in her eyes

"Don't worry I will be fine", I say and lift her head with my hand, "And even if I do then we better cherish this moment right now", then we kiss again, it has been amazing being able to spend this late night/early morning with Teresa, it helped me forget about all the troubles in the world. I look at the time and see that it's 3:00am in the morning, "Good morning Teresa, we should sleep its 3:00am", I say yawning

"Good morning, I think we should", then she places one last kiss and then she yawns and falls asleep, my arm is still around her and then I sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

Saturday, today we launch our attack, we escape just before midnight so that they don't get taken away at that time, the artists have already made the dummies that look so realistic so all we have to do is place them in the box instead, half of us are going to pretend to be the doctors and the real ones, well they are going to have a good night's rest. I wake up and see Teresa still asleep in my arms, it's 8:00am and I don't want to wake her so then I stay there lying next to her. I close my eyes and not even 10 seconds later Minho comes through the door, "Rise and shine baby!" Minho yells mockingly, "Ooh Thomas and Teresa having a little moment eh?" then he runs out, before I can stop him Teresa wakes up and turns around, "Morning sunshine", then kisses me on the lips, _if I could pause this moment right here and replay it, I would, _"Morning", I reply, "How'd you sleep?" I ask her

"Perfectly, you?"

"Fabulously", I say mocking a little model, we both laugh lightly, we don't dare move from out spot, about 2 minutes later, I see Minho at our door with Chuck, Newt and the rest of the Gladers, "Minho what the shuck?!" I yell at him but quietly yell, all the Gladers just lightly laugh, _I think they've caught onto the language, _"Having a nice time there Thomas, a little match making a little physical activity", then Minho starts to mock kissing and wraps his arms around him to look as if he is making out with someone, I see that we both still have our clothes off and they are still on the floor, "At least he was able to get some", Teresa retorts pulling me in for a deep kiss, "1. There is like only 1 girl around here our age and that's you 2. It's you 3. Stop it I'm going to vomit", then Minho mocks vomiting, "Bloody hell Minho, it's kind of cute but Thomas we need to get ready today is the day, and also, you may kiss all you like but not in front of the kids", then Newt covers Chucks eyes, "I'm not that young", Chuck laughs, they all then head off closing the door and leaving Thomas and Teresa alone.

"We should get ready", Teresa said then hopped off the bed to get her clothes, I was just staring at her not really at anything in particular but I was just looking at her, her small frame, her white lingerie making her skin look paler. She catches me staring then jumps onto the bed, "Come on lazy bum, and let's go", she places a kiss on my lips and pulls me out of the bed. She goes to have a shower but I don't bother and just put on some nice comfortable clothes, some jeans and a maroon t-shirt with a patterned pocket. "Teresa, I'm done hurry up", I yell through the door to the bathroom

"Wait, girls take longer showers than boys", then I hear the shower turn off, 5 minutes later she comes out with her hair dripping wet

"Aren't you going to dry your hair?" I ask her, she then whips her head around and her wet hair flicks me in the face, "Nope", then she smiles and I pull her in for another kiss, we walk out with my hand around her waist, but before we leave she just stares at me, "Are you sure you want to walk out like this", she says to me in her head and I just pull her out the door and she smiles.

**Hey guys this chapter is mainly about Teresa and Thomas so yea, I shipped them in Maze Runner and then in Scorch Trials I literally wanted to kick her in the bloody balls but then at the end of Death Cure I loved her again, I hate James Dashner for doing that to me anywhoziees I'm going to try and update soon, I am extremely sorry for late updates please forgive me somehow, R&R please~dauntlesslionrunner**


	10. 2 Hours left

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, sorry there is a romantic thingies but yea I think that was just a one off thing also I haven't been doing a lot of Minho P.O.V. so this chapter I will try and make it up to you**

**xxxxxxx**

**Minho P.O.V.**

We're walking down towards the cafeteria for breakfast, I'm walking alongside Newt and Chuck, we find a seat and then we sit down at a table; our breakfast is bacon and eggs. We eat quietly then Newt speaks up to break the silence, "Do you think Thomas and Teresa are dating already, like we just saw them in bed. Together", then Newt shuddered a bit jokingly

"If they are, they better keep the lovey dovey things to themselves, I want to keep my food in", I say

"They're cute for each other though", Chuck says

"True", Newt and I say

"And speak of the devil", Newt says pointing behind me, I turn and see Thomas and Teresa coming they aren't holding hands but they are walking awfully close with their trays.

"Hey guys", Newt, Chuck and I say in sync

"Hey, I got this thing I just remembered it", Thomas says rushing cutting everyone off he dropped to a whisper, "Chuck was a greenie before me, how is he here, aren't most of the Gladers here the people from the start or something?"

"You're right!" Chuck exclaimed half yelling

"Right, what's up with that? It must do with something about the wish", I say to them, "all 3 of us wished that so I think all of us had to come into here"

"Maybe", Thomas says, picked up some bacon and putting it in his mouth, "Excited for today?" he asks us whilst chewing his bacon in his mouth

"I know I am but bloody hell Tommy close your mouth I don't want to see that, it's gross" Newt exclaims

"We already saw too much gross things this morning", I say, Teresa then punches me in the arm, "What?" I ask her

"Nothing", she says and we just eat talking about how excited we are for the day. The rest of the day we just keep going over what we are going to do and how we are going to do it.

First the scientists that are supposed to erase are brains are going to get wiped out and we are going to get some of the Gladers to put on their uniform and act like them, then we get the dolls and put it in the box instead of the actual people, then we get out and go and wipe out the guards and escape, Teresa is going to go get the car we are going to be escaping in, or a bus. Adrenaline rushes through my body and I'm excited to get out of here. I just ate lunch and then I go to my room and just lie down.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

After the little realisation that I had I couldn't concentrate properly at all that day, "Thomas? Thomas? Thomas?!" it was Teresa

"Yea yea what?" I ask her, shaking out of my daze

"Did you hear what I just said?" she asks me, _of course not I was daydreaming, _"Nope", I smile at her

She let out a little groan, "I was saying, where would we go once we're out, we don't know where our home is and we can't exactly get our memories back so where would we go?" I haven't thought of that actually but I think for a while and still nothing comes up, "Hotel? Motel? Stay in the bus?" I tell her shrugging

"We can't sleep on the bus and we don't have money"

"We can steal some money", she then groans, "You're useless", she tells me

"Thank you, and actually we can steal some money, I remember hearing some people talk about getting their monthly payment, so we can just go into the uniform get our payments and then leave, I'm not so useless after all", I sass at her, she then just smiles and places a peck on my lips, "Guess not", she smiles. The rest of the day Teresa and I just stay in my room we didn't have to go work on the Maze today because we got a day off, we start out attack at 8:00pm and right now its 3:00pm. We sit there quietly for a bit then afterwards we decide to go check on the Gladers, we walk to their room and all of them are lying down on their bed, looking like they would do anything to get out of their boredom. "Hey Minho", I say when I see him, he's lying on his back just staring at the wall

"Thomas! Finally help me get out of this boredom please I'm begging you, it's killing me", Minho says getting up and rushing over to me

"Thomas! I'm bloody bored and if someone doesn't help me soon shoot me", Newt says eyes lighting up when we see's me, when Newt says that Minho and I just stare at each other for a bit looking a bit worried that he said that, _that's exactly how he died how could he say that, _I think to myself

"Oh stop worrying, it's a joke lighten up a bit", Newt says nudging us, and we both still just stand there awkwardly. "Is there anything we can do please help us", it was Chuck speaking now

"Well we can do some things in here, what about..."I look around and see some food and also some cards, "some card games and we can bet with food, and whoever runs out of food first gets a cream pie to the face", they look around at each other then they nod, "Sure but where do we get the cream pie?" Teresa asked

"Kitchen", I reply and then go to get the cards on the table and the packets of lollies, we sit down and then I deal out all the cards besides the Jokers and I also deal out the lollies making sure everyone is even, "Okay got your cards and your lollies, first game Bullcrap, everyone has to bet in 1 lolly at least each round, okay?" They all nod and then Chuck gives me a questioning look, "What's Bullcrap, like the rules?" then they all just look at me

"Okay rules..." I explain to them the rules and as I go they nod along, "Okay got it", Chuck says they all agree and we start to play, after the first round Minho is coming in 1st, Newt 2nd, I'm 3rd, Teresa 4th and Chuck last. As we're playing we're laughing at all the times that people would fail at lying about their card or when they put it down the opposite way so we can see it all, in the end surprisingly Minho is last, Chuck second last, I'm third, Teresa is second and Newt is first. "I won yes!" Newt exclaimed shoving all the lollies down his throat, "Can I cream pie Minho or do we all", Newt asks excited

"Hmm...All of us do one pie each", I smirk at the end of my sentence

"What?! No way", Minho says

"Yes way or else you have to kiss Gally...on the lips", Teresa says, we all laugh and smile and then Minho gives in, we go to the kitchen and ask for some cream pies, they gladly give us some and we go to their room. "Okay Minho stand here", I point to the door leading to their bathroom, we laid down some newspaper underneath him and around him so we don't have to clean up much, we stand about 2 metres away from him, so not too far and then we all line up with our pies. Newt is at front and when he throws it, it lands straight onto Minho's face covering it with cream, "Yum", he says licking some of it, I decided to go last so Teresa goes and she aims and throws it, it hits his forehead and some of his hair, "Oh my hair is now going to be delicious, want some Newt?" Minho asks smirking to him, Chuck goes next and it lands straight on Minho's face again, his face was so thick with cream it reminded me of those girls who wore so much make up you could barely see their face.

I go up towards the line which we have to stand behind and then aim for his face, he stands their proudly hands by his side and then I get into momentum teasing him, "This isn't shot put and besides my face is right here, and it's quite delicious", Minho says jokingly, I smile and then bend a bit and then when I go to throw it I change my aim last minute and the pie hits him in the balls, Minho grabs his balls and then groans a bit, "That surprisingly hurt, ugh the pain, thanks a lot Thomas", Minho says he was on his knees eyes closed and hands on his balls, we all stand there laughing for a bit and then I walk up to Minho, "You okay? Aren't I just amazing at throwing?" I ask him laughing a bit still

"Yea you're great", Minho says still in pain, I close my eyes laughing a bit then I feel a hand meet with my face and I open my eyes and see Minho just slapped me with his hand which was full of cream, "You can be my cream buddy", he says and then I get some cream off his hair and walk up to Teresa, she was turned around talking to Newt, I hold a finger up to my mouth to tell Newt to be quiet and then when I got to Teresa I put my hand around her face and smothered the cream into her face, "Eww! Thomas!" she says, she turns around and then gets some cream from Minho and tries to throw it at me but I dodge it and it hits Newt. We all throw cream at each other for a while, in the end we all get covered in cream and I look at my watch and it's 6:00pm, "Woah time went quickly", I say to them rubbing some of the cream off my face, "It did, let's go get cleaned up, eat the back here", Newt says then winks to me, _oh yea the plan, _"Yes, okay bye guys", I say waving at them they all head to their showers while Teresa and I head to my room. _Less than 2 hours and we're free, _I think to myself.

**Hey guys, new chapter and this is a bit of a boring chapter, please R&R, it would mean the world to me thank you so much, I won't be updating this story until I get 5 favourites and reviews, sorry if this sounds mean but I just need constructive criticism because I don't know if you guys like or what, I've only got a review from some guests and I thank them ~dauntlesslionrunner**


	11. Action

**Sorry for the late updating but I'm so excited for you guys to see the ending yaaaay~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Teresa and I arrive at my room and we both have turns taking a shower, she wasn't bothered to go to her own room so I let her come to mine. 8pm the attack starts, I'm rethinking my ideas about the guard but if he does try to stand in our way, he won't be able to. Right now it's 6:00pm and by the time Teresa gets out it's already 7:00pm. "Oh my gosh, do you even know how long you took?" I exclaim

"No, you're turn now", she says

"You took an hour", I say to her, she turns to me then smiles

"I want to look my best for when I exit this building right?" then she places a sneaky kiss on my lips and then I walk into the shower. I get into the shower and try and hurry up but I get a bit dizzy while in the shower and images flash across my mind, Cranks, Grievers, WICKED workers, they're flooding my mind, all are in a city attacking us, _get out get out! _I think, but they don't go away they stay I try to push the thought aside but nothing works; I start to groan and yell a bit,"Get out!" I yell. I don't even know I'm speaking out aloud until I hear my voice echo. I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, the images still flooding my mind, I'm daydreaming but they're nightmares instead. I start to thrash around the room without even knowing, it's like my body is being taken over by WICKED. I thrash and thrash until I see the door open and Teresa rushing in, she comes up to me and puts her arms around me restricting me from moving

"Thomas stop moving! What's wrong?!" she says straining a bit trying to hold me in, I want to stop thrashing but my body keeps moving, _stop moving! _I yell to myself in my head but I keep moving. Teresa still has her arms around me constricting me, I'm surprised she is still holding on, she keeps gripping and gripping, her grip getting tighter when all of a sudden I black out.

I wake up and see that Minho, Newt, Chuck and Teresa are above me looking down at me, "What happened?" I try to say but my words are slurry and I can barely move or speak

"What happened? Is that what you said?" Minho says, I try and nod but my head falters

"Let the poor boy rest, bloody hell what happened to you?" Newt says, I can't say anything so I just lay there, I look around and see the clock and see that it's 7:30pm, _I've been out for 30minutes, what could've caused that, _I think then I black out again but I can hear Teresa faintly sobbing a bit and Newt saying, "It'll be okay, it's just a little concussion", then I can't hear anything

I wake up soon after again and I'm fine everyone is still hovering over me but everyone is here now, the Gladers and even the guard all strapped and getting ready to attack. I turn my head and see its 7:50pm, _thank goodness that my black out didn't last too long, _"Guys?" I ask and everyone turns their head towards me, Teresa is the first to reach me though

"Tom you're okay thank goodness you're okay", she says tears falling onto my shirt

"What happened to me?" I ask

"We don't know, Teresa said she just saw you thrashing around like a bloody maniac and couldn't stop then you blacked out and I guess that's it", Newt says, I nod, _what could've caused all that, _I think.

I get up and I'm not dizzy so I go to get my stuff from Chuck who is holding them in his arms, "Thanks Chuck", I smile at him

"No worries Thomas", his smile is warm and cute, I can't bear to lose him again, remembering when I exited the Maze the first time, I don't want to go through that again so this plan must work.

It's 7:55pm. "Guys techs and guards have to go now, might as well go early a bit", I whisper yell at the group, all the techs and the guards leave to go hack the computers and wipe out the WICKED guards. The time now has come for us to finally escape let's just pray that all of this has paid off.

**xxxxxxx**

**Hehe bit of a cliff hanger but oh well, if you guys want you can follow me on instagram: fourtrisglade, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit boring sorry but next chapter is either going to be the last chapter or second last so be prepared for the ending, I already had the ending planned out a while before so I can't wait for you guys to read it~dauntlesslionrunner**


	12. Final Escape

**Thomas P.O.V.**

I see the artists have their little fake humans with them all ready. I give them thumbs up and they give one back. I turn to Minho and walk over to him, "Hey Minho I need you and Teresa to go on a little detour route for me is that okay?" I ask him whispering

"Sure", he smiles, I wave over Teresa to come and when she is with us I talk again

"I need you two to go get the money is that okay?" I ask them

"Money, sure", Minho says grinning

"Sure Tom", Teresa says

"Do you know where it is Teresa?" I ask her

"Yep James one of the workers tells me everything", she smiles; I get a bit furious I don't know why, _jealousy? _I think, _I can't be jealous can I. _

I look at the clock and see that it's 8:00pm

"Artists, go with the extra guards to the rooms already, Alby will lead", I nod at them they nod back and then leave

"Minho and Teresa", I just nod at them and they go off too

"The rest of you, let's go", I wave them out the room and they all chant together. I walk out of the room and see that it's pitch black, I gave some of the Gladers from each separate group a little walkie talkie to communicate, "Gally? Are you there? Can you hear me?" I say into the walkie talkie

"Gally here", he replies back not long after

"Alby, can you hear me?" I ask

"Alby here", he replies

_Teresa? _I say in my head

_Yea Tom? _She replies

_Okay good, _I then start to jog off into the direction of the hangar where WICKED keeps their Berg's. We walk down a few corridors and I stop everyone before we turn, I check the sides to see if anyone is out and only see that 1 or 2 guards are there. Newt and I quickly shoot them with the lightning guns and then move on, _this is too easy, _I think to myself.

_Teresa, you having any troubles there? _I ask her in my mind

_No, no troubles at all, I already have the money, so far only 1 or 2 guards but that's about it, _she says, _this is all a bit suspicious, _I think to myself

"Gally, Alby, any trouble?" I say into the walkie talkie

"Gally here: no nothing, 1 or 2 guards easy to take down, I think there's something up", Gally says

"Alby here: same", Alby says. If this is all going easily then they must be planning something and we must get out before they can put that plan into motion. We walk to our meeting spot which is main foyer/weapons room, aka the front of the WICKED compound. Our group gets their first and we reload our weapons although it doesn't really seem necessary. Gally and his group get here after us, "Hey Thomas, something seems up", he says

"I think so too", I say, I start to panic a bit now; _please just let us out of here please._

Alby and his group come next saying the same thing as Gally did, then Teresa and Minho come with bags of money, "Oh my gosh how much did you take?" I ask them shocked at the results

"$1million", I look at them and see that the bags look a bit heavy; Minho isn't even panting that hard and Teresa look casual about it all, "How are you carrying that all, it looks so heavy", I ask them shocked

"Muscles duh", Minho sasses, "Jokes, we had a trolley half way then ditched it", he then hands me one of the many bags he was holding, "Be a darling and help", he then winks at me and I jokingly wink back, Minho gives a bag to some other Gladers too that volunteer to help. We are all set and refreshed from the little nothing that we did and we head down the hallway to the hangar to get to the Berg. We stop right outside the door and we all get our guns ready, preparing for whatever comes our way.

"I'll go first", I say to them, the rest of the Gladers move away from the door but Newt stood still

"I'll go with you", Newt says, I try and stop him but he just shrugs it off and nods. We get our guns ready and slowly open the door then quickly hide behind the wall, no gunshots heard. I crook my head around the wall and see that the place is empty and dark. I take a risk and shoot a lightning bullet into the room and there is only the Bergs nothing else

"No one's in there", I say to Newt

"That's strange", he says, I just nod in agreement, I wave over the other Gladers to come and they quickly waddle their way towards me

"Okay so Newt and I will go first and the rest of you follow behind but have your guns ready okay?" I say and run inside pointing my gun up aiming everywhere, still nothing.

"Run!" I whisper but shout at the group and we run towards the Berg, we get go quickly to open the door and there were still no troubles, the door starts to open and we are all standing there eager to leave, the door finally hits the floor

"Get in!" Newt rushes to all of them and instantly they start to run inside, I wait for everyone to get in first then start to head in before I hear a gunshot and then see the light flash right next to me, I turn around and see Rat Man standing there with a gun held up and guards beside and behind him. They turn on the lights and see that if we did fight, we'd be outnumbered.

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, what do you think you're doing?" he shakes his head at me

"What do you think I'm doing", I spit back at him

"Escaping, and if you didn't know, you can't escape, we won't let you", he evilly grins at me then another bullet is shot but it misses me and hits the wall inside the Berg behind me

"Now everyone step off the Berg or you get hurt", he says harshly pronouncing the last few words, they try to walk out but I hold up a hand to stop them

"No", I tell Rat Man

"Very well", he says and nods at a guard beside him, this one doesn't have an electrical gun, instead it was a real gun, he aims at me and I freeze then the noise goes off, I look down and see I'm okay but then I hear gasps and cries, I look around and see that Chuck was shot, _no not Chuck not again, _I run over to him and he is bleeding out, but the blood is black.

"Why did you shoot him?" I snarl at Rat Man

"Well you didn't listen so I shot him", he smiles

"Well it didn't work we're still leaving", I say and start to run inside when I hear the gun go off two times, this time I felt one hit me, I fall to the ground and look around to see who else got hurt, Minho.

"Minho!" I cry out in pain, I see that he got shot in the same place Chuck got shot, and myself, in the chest, except his blood was now oozing worms, _what the heck?! _I think to myself. I reach down to my stomach and see that my blood wasn't regular either; it was mechanical like a robot, _this was like my dream, _I think to myself then I black out.

I wake up panting, "Guys? Guys?!" I scream out, _am I dead, _I think to myself

"Thomas?" I hear Chuck say, panic in his voice, I get up and try find the light switch and turn it on, I see that we're still in the "Paradise" in the room

"Oh Chuck buddy, I'm so glad you're okay", I say and hug him

"Did you have that dream too?" he says to me, tears forming in his eyes

"I guess I did", I say into his head, I look around and see Minho in the bathroom hands on the sink head down

"Minho are you okay?" I say to him

"Yeah I'm fine", he quickly says, "It just felt so real", he says to me

"I think they're still controlling us", Chuck says, crying more now

"I think so", then a tear falls from my eye, _so I have officially lost my friends, Teresa, Newt and I will never get them back. _"How are they even controlling us still", I ask Chuck

"Who knows", he says, and then we walk out knowing nothing will ever be the same.

**The End, sorry that sucked, very very very very very sorry, I can only say sorry so many times, I didn't know how to end it so yea, this was the ending I have been planning for ages and also I can't end stories. Thought of making a second book but like I don't think I can so this is the end of my first ever story, hope you enjoyed this crappy written stories, if you want you can check our my other stories Thank You~dauntlesslionrunner**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ AND ANSWER

**Hey guys so I know I said this story ended but I am going to write a second part and I need your ideas should I either do: **

1. **Make a second book, it will either have a** a) **different title or** b) **have the same title just with "BOOK 2" next to it**

2. **Continue the story on this book but just write "PART 2" to split up the 2 parts**

**Please tell me which one you guys like better and if you choose option 1 please tell me which one you like better a) or b) thank you guys so much **


End file.
